


cut through the noise

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: It’s a constant, a reassurance that no matter how lonely he is, he’s not alone





	cut through the noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet challenge](https://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/514657.html) on Livejournal, prompt #241: hum

Sometimes it’s a quiet buzzing at the back of his consciousness, like a background noise that never quite goes away. That one time when he started losing his powers, it was the first thing he noticed, because the absence unsettled him more than he ever wanted to admit to anyone. It’s a constant, a reassurance that no matter how lonely he is, he’s not alone.

The murmur of voices he can hear no matter where he is or how far he runs is comforting in ways that he doesn’t feel like analyzing. 

When his eyes first flashed yellow, after whatever Kate did to him in the Iglesia, he already knew that he was changing. Even before his body returned to its proper age, Derek could feel his hearing weakening to human levels. 

And yet no matter how little he heard at the time, there was always a hum with a very specific pitch that never left him. It’s easier to focus on it now, when his werewolf hearing is the same as it was most of his life. It also got a lot easier to pick out from the overall noise at one point in time, one moment that he remembers clearer than anything else in his life. 

“Hey babe, lost in your head again?” Stiles interrupts Derek’s thoughts. 

“Still hearing you even then,” Derek says, and he shrugs like it’s no big deal. 

It’s not, Stiles already knows it, knows that above all the voices and noises that Derek can hear,  _ his _ voice is the one that never fades, never leaves. 

“You used to want me to shut up a lot, I’m still amazed that it’s me you hear over everything,” Stiles tells him, grinning.

“Maybe it was because I could hear you when I couldn’t hear anything else,” Derek says. “You’re inescapable.”

“You love me,” Stiles mumbles, his head on Derek’s thigh as he drifts off to sleep. 

Derek runs his fingers through Stiles’s hair and goes back to tracing nonsensical patterns through it. He stopped when he started thinking about the way Stiles is a constant presence in his mind, and it’s what made Stiles notice. 

“I do,” he says softly, then chuckles at the pleased noise that Stiles lets out. 

A few moments later, he hears the hum change to what could be a melody. Derek used to spend too much time trying to figure it out, trying to find out what the song was. He knows now that it’s just Stiles, humming whatever is stuck in his mind for the moment. Derek relaxes into the couch cushions, and smiles. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
